


Come Closer

by bloodsugar



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: First Time, M/M, One Shot, PWP, RST - Resolved Sexual Tension, Smut, UST, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:16:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1715240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsugar/pseuds/bloodsugar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piers is finally out of observation, cured and ready to return to Chris. In turn, Chris has been ready for him for months. One-shot describing their reunion night. First time. Almost PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this over a year ago,after not having written for ages. I am so sorry if it sucks, I welcome your criticism (just don't insult me?? idk ).

November 2013

Chris is looking up at the chopper approaching the helipad. The same chopper currently bringing Piers Nivans back to him after four long months of little to no news. Four months in which Chris had been kept in the dark almost entirely about Piers' state and whether or not there was a cure or not.

The B.S.A.A. had promptly gone down to rescue Piers after finding Chris in open waters, but they had been transported in different choppers. Upon arrival in HQ Chris had simply been told that his partner was to be put under observation and tested on in a private facility without the opportunity for anyone to visit until he was cured.

Chris had fumed and threatened plenty, but his orders and later even pleas had gone unheard. The B.S.A.A. was doing this for his and Piers' own protection, they'd said. They were going to take good care of Piers, they'd said. So that when he came back, he would be as good as new. Chris had almost punched through a wall at their choice of words, but he was unable to do anything, considering that no one - not even Sherry Birkin, who knew Piers' location, would tell him where his partner was.

But now, after all this time of torturous waiting and wondering how things had turned out, Chris was finally able to take Piers back. Supposedly Piers was in near excellent condition, but Chris wasn't going to believe that until he saw it with his own eyes. He narrows his eyes up at the chopper as it approaches, willing it to land faster. A soldier is patched through to his earpiece, as Chris shifts on his feet impatiently.

"Sir.." the soldier starts hesitantly "You're standing almost in the middle of the helipad. You need to uh.. move in order for us to land."

Chris looks down and surely enough, he's in the way. Guess he's been so focused on getting Piers back that he hasn't been paying close attention to his own pacing. He moves to the side and speaks to the soldier.

"My mistake. Now hurry this up, my partner's been isolated for four months." he orders, not bothering to sound kind or agreeable.

"Yes, sir, I know, your partner told me so more than once." is the reply, which makes Chris' heart race slightly. Hearing someone other than doctors tell him that Piers is functioning properly and doing well makes him believe that it might actually be true. He barely waits for the chopper to land before he's approaching it in wide strides.

He grabs the chopper door firmly and helps open it as fast as he can. On the other side, Piers fucking Nivans, exactly as Chris remembers him prior to his mutation, is doing the same thing. As soon as Piers climbs out of the chopper, before he's even had the opportunity to say anything, Chris grabs him by the neck and swiftly pulls him in for a half-hug.

"Damn, kid, it's good to see you." Chris mutters in Piers' ear, still holding the younger man close. He feels Piers shift against him, and then he's raising a hand to squeeze Chris' shoulder.

"Good to see you too, captain." Piers' voice wavers as he says it, breaking into a quiet laugh. "Even though I can't see much of you right now."

Chris takes this as his cue to slowly pull back, his hand lingering on Piers' neck for a long moment before he releases him entirely and lets his gaze examine the younger man.

Piers is standing up straight without any apparent difficulty - his body appearing to be nearly as athletic and muscular as it had been in China, making Chris wonder if Piers had had an opportunity to work out during his time in the remote facility. His face is ever so youthful, completely clear from signs of mutation, with the exception of a couple of pale scars, and as Chris looks closer - the slightly different green colour of the iris of Piers' right eye. Finally, Chris notices that Piers seems to have both of his arms in check, like nothing had happened, let alone amputation.

Chris looks back at Piers' face as they proceed to walk down to the B.S.A.A. building, which has been almost emptied for Piers' benefit. Well, it has actually been emptied by Chris' "polite request" but Piers' needs to know of that as little as he needs a swarm of fellow soldiers bothering and questioning him, even if they mean well. And so it's just the two of them walking to Chris' Jeep.

"What did they give you?" Chris asks, his gratitude for the doctors for managing to cure his partner mixing with curiosity.

Piers chuckles a little under his breath and gives Chris a sideways smile, eyes glinting brightly even though he seems a little tired. "Straight to the point as always, huh, captain? It's nice to see you haven't changed much." he says as they're walking through the parking lot.

Chris nods barely, then says "Call me Chris, you're not working under me right now."

His words don't seem to offend Piers for which he is glad. Either way, the younger man gives Chris a questioning, hopeful gaze.

"Will I though, eventually? Work with you again?" he asks.

Chris thinks about it for a moment, even though there is no doubt in his heart that he would like nothing else more than to have Piers as his partner again. After all this time, he hasn't for a moment stopped to refer to Piers as his partner anyway.

"It really depends on your condition." he finally says, which is technically the most logical and unbiased answer he can give. Piers nods in understanding and Chris vaguely wonders if he's as hopeful about it as Chris himself is.

"They created a cure out of Jake Muller's blood." The Piers finally says as Chris unlocks his car and points him to the passenger seat. Without missing a beat or even asking where they're headed, the younger man gets in, then continues. "I still can't believe it is thanks to him of all people that I'm alive and.." he then trails off, gesturing toward his right arm. Chris nods to show that he understands. He himself as had the opportunity to speak to Wesker's kid on a couple of ocassions and despite his arrogance, Muller had shown some positive traits.

"How is your arm anyway?" Chris asks, glancing in Piers' direction more often than he should be as he is driving. But he can't help himself - a part of him is still extra vigilant, he already lost Piers once and he doesn't intend on letting it happen again. Not that Piers can be magically snatched from his moving Jeep, but better safe than sorry.

Piers shrugs slightly, eyes focused on his right hand. "It feels stronger somehow. Not just stronger than my left arm, but stronger in general. Like there are still traces of the mutation, even though the doctors said I was clean." He turns to look Chris in the eye. "Don't worry, captain, my arm has no urges to strangle you or anything." Piers' full lips curl into a smirk.

Chris smirks back at him, stepping harder on the gas. "Chris." he repeats.

Piers nods, slowly, his green eyes intent on Chris' face. "Chris." he says quietly, then adjusts some in his seat, leaning back more comfortably. "Where are we headed?" he finally asks.

Chris thinks about it for a moment, since he hasn't quite decided it yet. "We have a couple of options." he says "We can grab a beer or go for a good old American steak. Not like the one in Eastern Europe." He winks at Piers.

Piers stares at him for a moment, then smiles. "How about both?" he suggests.

Chris nods readily. "Perfect. You hungry, Nivans?"

Piers scowls momentarily. "Piers." he insists.

"Got it." Chris says immediately, starting to get comfortable with the bossy Piers he remembers so well.

The steak is good, and the beer seems to be even better. Piers is on his second and Chris on his third already and they're barely finishing their food now. They talk some about Piers' time in isolation and about what Chris has been doing for the last few months. All things considered, it seems that they'd both had opportunities for some downtime.

"I'm just happy to be back in the real world." Piers says, eating the last bite of his steak and sipping some of his beer. "Being stuck in medical rooms sure gets old."

Chris nods, downing is own beer. "I can imagine, kid." he says, putting the empty bottle down on the table.

"Piers." Piers reminds him, tone a little harsh as he glares some at Chris.

Chris licks his lips and eyes him, trying to focus as his sight gets a little hazy from the booze. "Piers." he repeats, enjoying the sound of the name. "You want more?"

Piers eyes him questioningly, looking stunned for a brief moment. "More?" he questions.

Chris nods, smiling a little. "Yeah. More beer. I've got a bunch of it at my place." he explains "Just sitting there, waiting to be consumed. I haven't been drinkin' much lately."

Piers seems to consider it for what seems like forever, then he finally nods. Chris grins and swiftly gets up, throwing a bunch of bills on the table. "Dinner's on me." he waves dismissively when the younger man goes to protest. What kind of captain doesn't treat his partner to a good meal every once in a while?

Piers follows him out of the bar closely. "Chris... I don't think you should be driving." he says. "I don't think either of us should be driving."

Chris gives him another dismissive wave, then points toward the building across the street. "That's where I live." he says, leading Piers toward it with confidently. He has an urge to take Piers by the arm, but he's aware that Piers might need his personal space still. It's a relief somehow when they reach his apartment and Chris unlocks the front door.

"Home, sweet home." he enters and spreads his arms wide, turning to face Piers who's giving him a mildly concerned look. "Welcome. And don't worry, I'm not drunk yet." He throws in for good measure. Piers gives him a small smile as he closes the door behind himself. It clicks locked and Chris heads toward the kitchen. "Follow me."

He takes two beers out of the fridge and by the time Piers has opened his, Chris is already working on his own.

"Tell me." he starts, leaning back against the kitchen counter and giving the younger man a prolonged gaze. "What did you miss about the world while you were in the B.S.A.A. facility?"

Piers shifts some, looking particularly reluctant to revisit the topic, but does so anyway, probably entirely for Chris' benefit. "I missed my job, even though it may sound outrageous." he says, and the look he's giving Chris seems to say more than his lips. "I missed working in a team, having a mission." Piers sighs.

Chris steps closer to him, feeling an almost overwhelming urge to console him somehow.

"I missed you too, kid." he says, barely catching himself about his nickname of choice. It's too late to correct himself anyway because Piers scowls and sets his beer down on the counter.

"It's Piers, Chris." he snaps. "I'm 25 years old, and I'm pretty sure this classifies me as a man if you haven't noticed."

Chris eyes him. The tense posture, the clenched jaw, the glint in his eye - Piers really doesn't want to be seen as anything other than an adult. Chris snorts to himself, finding it ironic.

"What's so funny?" Piers asks, obviously ready to argue his case.

Chris shakes his head slightly, raising his hand. "I just think it's funny you'd think that I of all people don't see that you're a man. I wanted you to join my team. I wanted you to take my place after I turn in my badge. I wanted you..." he trails off, fingers reaching for Piers' face and trailing over Piers' jawline despite himself. He sees Piers' breath hitch and pulls his hand away slowly, turning away.

"Wanted me... what?" Piers asks, his voice raised higher than before. "Tell me." he demands, grabbing Chris by the elbow and pulling him to face him.

Chris tries to shake his arm free. "Nothing. It's the beer." he says, frowning at the bottle.

Piers' response is to growl "Bullshit." and to pull at Chris' arm harder. Chris can't help his own reaction to it. Something snaps and he turns, grabbing Piers by the shoulders and pushing him back into the wall. With narrowed eyes he watches Piers' half-shocked half-determined expression for a long moment. His mind is drawing a blank - he doesn't know what he wants to say. Nothing makes sense. He just wants to...

Piers draws in a short, harsh breath and that seems to be enough to make up Chris' mind.

He pulls Piers in roughly, smashing their lips together so hard it almost hurts. Piers' hands immediately scamble up to his arms, latching onto his biceps and squeezing, just as firmly as Chris is holding him. Their teeth click together before tongues tangle, messy and needy, in an open mouthed kiss. Chris growls loudly into Piers' mouth, pulling the younger man closer until they're pressed together, leaving no room between their bodies even for a feather to fit.

Piers doesn't seem to mind it one bit, Chris acknowledges in his haze, as his partner moans into their kiss, the sound of his voice giving Chris an instant hard on. He knows Piers can feel it because the moaning continues and Piers' kisses become more eager and ready. Chris keeps battling Piers' tongue with his own, exploring the younger man's mouth, dominating the kiss for the majority of the time and giving brief opportunities for Piers' never ending determination to take the lead from time to time.

When Piers wraps his lips around Chris'' tongue and sucks on it roughly, Chris slides his hands down the younger man's body, feeling it all over - from Piers' back to his hips, before finally settling on Piers' ass. He grabs the globes shamelessly and squeezes, repeatedly, until Piers breaks the kiss with a groan and leans his head back against the wall, baring his neck.

Chris stares at the clear, milky skin, his ears ringing with desire, dick throbbing so hard, his pants feel two sizes too small. He growls and latches his mouth onto Piers' skin, kissing and biting all over his neck, from the younger man's collarbone up to his jawline. Piers is moaning, so openly, so brazenly, the way Chris has only ever heard him do in his dreams. Their bodies are pressed together so tight Chris has trouble breathing properly himself as he watches Piers pant heavily. He leans back in to bite at Piers' jaw, leaving a mark there to join the ones he has already created on his partner's skin.

Piers groans weakly, his hand moving to Chris' shoulder, fingers sinking in hard. "Chris.. Chris." he calls out.

It actually takes Chris a few moments of kissing Piers' jaw and feeling his firm ass in his hands before Chris manages to tear himself away enough to look at Piers' face.

Piers' eyes are glazed over, hooded in his passion. Chris licks his lips as Piers speaks up, voice heavy with lust.

"The bedroom.. where is it?" The younger man rasps, and the look on his face makes Chris' dick throb. He allows himself another shameless squeeze of Piers' ass, which makes Piers moan yet again. Chris just wants to devour him, right there, right now. He pulls Piers along in the right direction, without even thinking .

When they enter the bedroom, he fully expects to be the one doing the manhandling, even if it is due to mere habit. He turns out to be very wrong, as Piers grabs him by the arm and spins them around before shoving Chris down on the bed. Chris stares up at him as Piers starts to undress himself urgently, removing his jacket and shirt. He's even more gorgeous than Chris has dreamt or imagined.

Chris follows suit, managing to discard his own upper clothing and unzip his jeans by the time Piers interrupts him with eager, dextrous hands - not only assissting Chris, but taking the lead in freeing his erection from its confines.

When Piers reaches in, wraps his slender fingers around Chris' dick and pulls it out, Chris almost loses it. His hand shoots to Piers' shoulder, both to pull him closer and to seek purchase. In turn, Piers takes this as an invitation because before Chris knows it, the younger man is kneeling between his legs and his full lips are wrapping around Chris' member.

"Fucking-g Hell." is the best Chris can muster before more than half of his length is engulfed in warmth. Piers' lazy moans are accompanied by his equally lazy flicks and licks over the head of Chris' cock, that talented tongue threatening to make Chris lose his mind or his dignity incredibly soon.

Without a pause, Piers establishes a pace on Chris' dick like it's nobody's business - moving his mouth smoothly up and down, the rhythm of his movements even and consistent. He reaches and gently cups Chris' balls as he continues to bob his head up and down in Chris' lap. His eagerness to please makes Chris want to keep him in his bed forever, doing this and so much more forever.

Piers keeps going like this, so damn dedicated even at sucking dick, showing absolutely no signs of stopping anytime soon. His stunning green eyes look up to meet Chris' every few seconds, and that is more than enough to send shivers up Chris' spine and to make his dick throb in Piers' perfect mouth. Chris knows he won't be able to hold out. Not when..

"Ugh.." he grunts, hand settling on the back of Piers' neck when the younger man hollows his cheeks and sucks, hard, on every single go, like Chris' dick is some sort of delicious candy. Piers moans and Chris gazes down at him, using his grip to pull Piers away. "Stop." he pants. "Stop or I'll cum in a second."

The look Piers gives him at that - full of passion, pride and need, almost sends Chris over the edge but he grits his teeth together and pulls his partner up on the bed, rolling them over until Piers is lying under him, half naked and ready.

"I want you." Chris says, almost delirious from the arousal. "I want you." he repeats but what he really means is "I want you to be mine, tonight, tomorrow, for the rest of our lives."

Piers reaches up and grips onto Chris' back firmly, pulling him in for a short, passionate kiss, biting into Chris' bottom lip with a low moan before giving him a fierce look.

"I'm yours, captain." he growls, holding onto him so tight, Chris knows he means it. He grips Piers around the waist, then shoves his pants and underwear down all the way off, kicking them down on the floor before making his way between Piers' legs, which spread to accommodate him readily.

Chris' breath hitches before he speaks up, his dark eyes boring into Piers' glinting green ones. "I don't have a condom. I want to fuck you."

Piers shivers all over, his breathing getting heavier. He gives Chris a hooded look. "There has been enough between us already." He purrs. "I want you the best way I can get you, Chris."

Chris feels his body get even hotter at that, heart thumping in his chest like no tomorrow. He doesn't wait for a second invitation, not that he is capable of waiting at this point anyway. Bracing himself on the bed beside Piers' shoulder, he finds Piers' entrance and teases it with his fingers briefly before inserting one past the first ring of muscles. When the younger man moans and then relaxes into it, Chris starts to move it in and out and then in circles.

Soon, a second finger follows, and by the time Chris has inserted a third, Piers is squirming on the bed, groaning for Chris to just 'do it already'. Chris ignores him briefly, intent on getting him as well prepared as possible.

Piers loses his own patience and reaches down between their bodies, grabbing Chris' dick and tugging at it jerkily. "Do me. Fuck me!" he demands, arching up and off of the bed, his wanton gaze commanding Chris to do it. That's all it takes for his resolve to officially crumble. He grabs Piers' thighs and spreads them, scooting in close between them.

"I hope you're ready, Piers." he grunts, rolling his hips against the younger man, his shaft sliding between Piers' ass cheeks.

Piers whines and tugs him even closer, guiding Chris' cock right to his entrance. The head pushes at it and they both groan.

"Yes." Chris growls, hips twitching, moving forward just a little. He's doing his best to let Piers start this and not just mount and stuff him like a caveman. It's taking everything in his power to keep a remote sense of self control. Especially when Piers is giving him that heated look as he finally opens up and takes Chris' cock inside, slowly all the way in to the hilt.

When their hips touch, Chris groans openly, fingers bunching up the sheets. Fuck. So damn hot and tight.

Underneath him, Piers is letting out low, deep moans, his hands moving up Chris' sides and back to grip his shoulders. "C-aptainnnh..." he calls out softly, almost causing Chris to see red.

"Yeah." he grunts, pumping his hips back and forth into Piers, unable to wait any longer. "You're making me very happy, Piers." he pants "Making your captain very happy."

Piers tightens up around him hard at that, his gaze widening as he stares up at Chris. When Chris starts fucking in and out of him rhythmically, Piers claws at Chris' shoulder shamelessly, his lean body arching up to meet Chris' thrusts. They manage to fall into the pace together like that, the sound of skin slapping together filling the room.

Every time Piers moans, Chris just wants to go faster and harder until they're both going crazy. He uses his free hand to spread Piers' thighs wider, pushing one firmly as far back as it would go, wanting to go deeper, faster. His muscles strain from the effort, but Chris doesn't falter or slow down, just keeps pounding into Piers' hot body over and over until the younger man's thighs are shaking.

"Chris, Chris uhhhh..." Piers moans, his voice shaky and uneven, hands scrambling and grabbing at Chris' shoulders. His channel is so warm and tight, accepting him so deep inside - Chris is already addicted. He leans further into and over Piers' body, their faces mere inches apart, as he keeps fucking into Piers relentlessly, taking his pleasure and aiming to give Piers as much of the same as possible. He keeps going at it like that until he feels his orgasm approaching in a rapid build-up. "Not gonna last." he warns, movements finally wavering.

Piers' body stiffens below him as the younger man turns his bright green eyes on him. "'M not gonna last either, Ch-Chris.. Chris..ohh." He responds to each and every of Chris thrusts, almost arching off the bed at times, his thighs raising to cradle Chris in a firm grip. "Just.. yes! Yesss. Unghhh... You fuck so good." Piers growls, then smashes his mouth to Chris', kissing him desperately, tongue fighting Chris' as though their lives depend on it.

Chris growls into the messy kiss, Piers' words setting his whole body on fire. He wants more - more of Piers, more of this. He tears his mouth away after a second, sitting back and grabbing Piers' hips in his hands, starting to hammer inside the younger man at a faster pace.

"Tell me." Chris growls loudly "Say it again, Piers!" He aims his thrusts in different angles, shoving as far inside Piers as his dick can reach, hell bent on making his partner scream.

Piers whines and groans under the assault, spreading his legs wider, arching his body to meet Chris' powerful thrusts. He knows he's going to lose it soon, he can't handle much more of this - not after waiting for it for so long. Aching for it. "Captain" he moans breathlessly "Chris! Don't stop... ahhh! You're so damn good at this!"

Above him, Chris growls like an animal and squeezes Piers' hips so tight it hurts before going even faster, hammering inside him like no tomorrow, Piers' whole body moving back and forward on the bed from the force of his thrusts.

Piers stiffens, chokes on his own moans and comes, his orgasm sneaking up on him, hitting him so hard he almost blacks out. As soon as the younger man finishes, coming between their bodies like a freight train, Chris allows himself to stop thinking entirely. He grunts, pulling out in a haste and kneeling over Piers' body, dick in hand. He jerks himself hard and fast, the sight of Piers so fucked out and beautiful underneath him getting him over the edge in no time. When he cums, Chris is loud and unrestrained, shooting all over Piers' chest and stomach, their jizz mixing some.

Chris collapses on the bed beside Piers, who's giving him a lazy look accompanied with a soft, playful smile. "The great Chris Redfield." he purrs, sliding his hand over Chris' chest in an appreciative stroke. "I wondered if you'd be as mighty in bed as you are on our missions."

In response Chris scoffs shortly under his breath, still regaining his composure. "And what's the verdict?" he asks, setting his questioning gaze on Piers. In response, Piers hums and scoots a little closer, slipping two fingers down his own stomach and gathering some of Chris' cum before bringing it to his full lips and licking it shamelessly.

Chris stares and his dick throbs at the sight. "Fuck.." he mutters as Piers smirks, his expression arrogant and daring. Chris reaches out and grabs him by the neck, pulling him in for a rough kiss. Wasting no time, Piers climbs on top of him, straddling his waist and grinding his ass down against Chris' hardening cock.

Groaning, Chris takes Piers' ass in his hands, kneading at it firmly. Now that he has Piers back, and especially since he has him like this, he's going to take advantage of the situation. It's going to be a long week.


End file.
